Iron Wings
by Phoenix Martinez-Ride
Summary: When Max ends up in Avengers Tower with a badly broken wing she finds out a secret about her past. (warning: this is super cliched and basically the flock hanging out with the Avengers. It's mostly written for my own enjoyment.) CONTAINS SPIDERMAN HOMECOMING SPOILERS (eventually)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, I'm back from the writing graveyard. And, yeah, I know I should be working on MtP or even D:tNG but a) I have writer's block on those at the moment and b) I actually had written new chapters for both of them but then my laptop crashed again and I lost what I had written.**

 **This is something different, though. It's kind of lame and Mary-Sueish in places but I don't really give a shit, because this idea has been bugging me for nearly a year now.**

 **So I haven't done anything for the Maximum Ride fandom in years and I haven't written anything for the Marvel fandom AT ALL yet so this is kind of different. Like I'm writing this mostly for myself, because it's total crap, but sharing is caring and all that so I'm posting it anyway.**

 **Note: there's been a significant timeskip between the Max Ride books and this story. Max is about nineteen in this. Also, I'm disregarding the last few books in the series, because they're crap. It's set after CA: CW too.**

 **Max POV**

We landed in a clearing a few miles away from the building. We'd spotted the abandoned School building about a month ago and had been watching it ever since, to make sure that it really was abandoned. No one had come in or out and there had been no deliveries, so we were relatively confident that no Whitecoats was inside.

Normally, we would have totally ignored any building to do with the school and flow away as fast as possible but we'd only recently escaped a different School after being held captive for eight months. We needed supplies and money, and abandoned Schools were always a good place to start. For one thing, they always had a large stash of cash on the premises in case they needed to bribe or pay off somebody. It was a gamble whether or not it would still be there, but there was always a large pile of expensive scientific equipment that we could offload for cash.

"So, let's go over the plan one more time." I said as we huddled in a circle.

"Max will go inside and sweep the building for any Whitecoats or other dangers. If she doesn't come back within two hours, we will all storm the building and find out what's wrong." Said Angel.

"Thank you, Angel. OK, so I'll see you guys within the next two hours."

I adjusted my backpack and walked a little away from the group. Fang followed me.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this alone? I'd be totally happy to come with you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Fang, I'm sure. You know I'm stronger than the entire flock put together. I can look after myself."

"Ha-ha. You got a new power of super strength. No need to rub it in my face all the time."

I shrugged. "What's the fun in being the strongest member of the Flock if I can't tease you about it?"

"Har-de-har-har. Just make sure you come back, okay? And I love you." He said, pulling me into a hug.

"Love you too. And of course I'll come back. I'm the one and only Maximum Ride."

I landed on the roof of the building of a crouch and folded my wings in. I glanced around. It looked like the roof of every large building. Ducts and vents and air conditioner exhausts. Trash and pipes. I spotted a small building with a door. It was locked, of course, but that was no longer a problem for me. I turned the handle and pushed the door hard and heard the thin metal of the locking mechanism snap in two. The door swung open and exposed a dimly lit staircase.

I walked down the staircase silently, making as little noise as possible. I looked in every room I passed just enough to make sure no one was inside, but no more. My job here was to sweep the building for people, not search for money or other valuable items. We would do that later when I had confirmed that no one was going to attack us.

When I pushed open I next door, I had to take a moment to catch my breath. The room was filled with dog crates. I walked through the room slowly, brushing my fingers along the bars of an empty cage.

Suddenly, I heard a noise out in the hallway. Quickly, I jumped up on top of a cage by the door and crouched down, ready to pounce on anyone unlucky enough to walk through the door. Soon, women with curly red hair in a black catsuit. She had a holstered gun strapped to each leg. I jumped off the cage and knocked her to the ground, catching her by surprise. The first thing I did was grab her guns and throw them across the room. She looked at me in shock for a second before jumping back up and aimed a kick at my face. I managed to dodge it. we fought for a few minutes. she was a good fighter, probably better than me, but I was stronger, faster and more agile, which gave me an edge. After a while, I managed to pin her against the wall. She struggled but I managed to keep her pinned.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked angrily. I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid! Why on earth would they have left a School abandoned without someone to guard it?

She continued struggling. "Tony! Little help please?" she yelled.

So she was going to be difficult. I put my hands around her throat. "I'm Going to ask again. Who are you and where are the rest of the Whitecoats?"

I heard footsteps outside the door but before I could turn to investigate the room filled with a high pitched whining noise. Shocked, I let go of the women and we both dropped to our knees, her gasping for air and me with my hands over my ears. I saw a man step into the room and help the women up. At least, I thought it was a man. He looked like a red and gold robot. I didn't have enough time to think about it anymore, though because I was starting to get tunnel vision. I slumped over to one side and passed out.

 **OK, so that's the first chapter. And if you're wondering, yes Max fought Natasha.**

 **Like I said, this is pretty cliched but whatever. It's fun to write and that's what matters.**

 **Fly On,**

 **Phoenix (and no, that not a reference to Max and Fang's daughter from the last book because I've been using this name for years, so Patterson can suck it.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back again. Sorry for not updating but I haven't really been in the mood to write lately. But I've been re-watching Bones lately, and I was just reading some Bones fanfics, now I actually feel like writing for the first time in months!**

 **Also! I saw Homecoming the day it came out, it was so good. And that Pepperony scene at the end? So awesome! So since I (and presumably most Marvel fans at this point) have seen the movie, I decided that this is set around the same time as the movie. Like the beginning of this is before the movie, but they will be moving to the new building during the course of the story.**

* * *

 **Max POV**

I woke up in a large room. Surprisingly, in a king size bed rather than a cage. I looked around, and it looked like any other bedroom, albeit impersonal and plain. There were no posters, or personal item of any kind. Like something you'd see in a catalogue. A guest room maybe. But I didn't care what kind of room it was. I still didn't want to be here, and it was definitely time to escape.

I climbed out of the bed and approached the large wall length window that ran along the far side of the room. I was in a skyscraper. Near the top floor. Getting out that way would be hard. I turned around and tried the nearby door. It was a walk in wardrobe. Empty except for a set of draws and what looked like spare bedsheets. The next door I tried was a bathroom. There was only one door left, so I grabbed the handle and turned. It was locked, which was not at all a problem, but I didn't know how what I would have to deal with on the other side. So I decided that for now, the window was my best bet. That way, I could get out without having to deal with a single person. I looked around, trying to figure out what I could use to break the window with. My eyes fell on a standing lamp with what looked like a solid steel base. I picked it up, walked over to the window and swung the base of the lamp directly at the glass. It didn't even leave a scratch. Frustrated, I kept smashing at the window with the lamp until I heard footsteps running toward the door. I immediately dropped the now destroyed lamp and stood in front of the door. It swung open and man with a beard wearing glasses and a cat shirt rushed in. before he could even react, I pushed him to the ground and bolted out the open door and down the hall. I had absolutely no idea where I was or where I was going, but that wasn't going to stop me. I kept running. I heard footsteps behind me and glanced over my shoulder. The man in the cat shirt was running after me, yelling.

"Wait! Stop, I'm not going to hurt you!"

I laughed. "You really think I'm going to fall for that? How stupid do you think I am?"

"Please. I just want to talk!"

I shook my head. "No fucking way, bro."

I came to a set of stairs and ran up and then again another couple of times until I was on the top floor. I ran down the hallway until I came to one last set of stairs, with a door at the top. Roof access, exactly what I was looking for. I ran up the stairs and kicked the door in. It was windy; I could feel my hair flowing out behind me. I approached the edge of the building and looked down, just as the man came through the door. He looked at me, standing on the edge of a skyscraper, and his eyes budged out of his head.

"Wait! Don't jump!"

I laughed and dove over the edge, like a swimmer off a diving board. I tried to open my wings, but the left one collided mid-air with something hard. Something made of metal. I could actually feel the bones shattering. I screamed in pain and pushed whatever I had hit away from me. It was the red and gold robot from the School. I tumbled through the air, trying desperately to stay airborne, and failing. The flying red and gold… thing grabbed me and flew me back up to the roof. It landed and put me on the floor before the front of the robot opened up and the man in the cat shirt stepped out.

"Why would you jump off a 93 story building? Are you trying to get yourself killed!?" he yelled, sounding angry and concerned. But why would he be concerned about me?

I looked at him incredulously. He thought I was trying to off myself? Clearly he didn't know anything about me. He wouldn't have asked those questions if he knew who I was. Maybe he wasn't with the Whitecoats after all.

"Who _are_ you? And what do you want with me?"

He gave me a funny look. "You… don't know who _I_ am? I'm Tony Stark!"

I shook my head, utterly confused. "Never heard of you. And I don't really care _who_ you are. Tell me what you want with me _now._ Why am I here?"

"What do you mean? I brought you here because you were passed out. I wasn't just going to leave you on the floor."

"Then why did you rush into the room like you were going to attack me?"

"Because you were trying to smash my window. Look, if you wanted to leave, you could have just told me."

I looked at him sceptically. "So you're not keeping me here against my will?"

He looked confused. "No! Why would I do that? You think I'd kidnap you just because you have some sort of superhuman strength power?"

"Power? Me? I don't have any powers! I'm totally normal!"

He pointed behind him at the broken door. "I just watched you kick down a solid steel door! How'd you do that if you're totally normal?"

"Uh, adrenaline?" I knew I wasn't fooling him though

As we were talking, a tried moving my left wing behind me. Nothing. It was incredibly painful to just sit here, let alone try to move it. I was not going anywhere anytime soon. If I had to be stuck somewhere, might as well be in a luxury tower. He seemed trustworthy. I mean, if he really was with the school he would have put me in a cage, not a bed.

"Look, I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone. "

He shrugged. "Fine. I know how to keep a secret."

"I wasn't going to die when I jumped off the building. Actually, when you grabbed me, you injured me." I opened my right wing. His jaw dropped in shock. "I mean, I have two, but like I said, I'm injured now, and it's your fault. My left one got crushed against your robot thing, and it's broken."

"So you're telling me that when you jumped, you were trying to fly away?"

"Yeah. But now I can't fly. Because you broke my wing. It's quite painful, by the way."

He winced. "Sorry about that. I didn't know. I was just trying to rescue you, its, kind of my job."

I looked at him, confused. "What?"

"I'm a superhero. Ironman." He pointed at the metal suit thing.

"Okay then. So, does that mean I can trust you? Because if you tell anyone about me, you're going to want to watch your back."

"Yes, you can trust me. Why are you so paranoid?"

"I'm paranoid because people are after me and my family. They have been since we first escaped their lab when I was ten."

He looked even more confused. "What? Escaped from a lab?"

I shook my head. "Look, can we go inside talk about this later? I need to find a way to get in contact with the rest of my family. They must be worried sick about me. And I can't go anywhere until my wing heals, so I'm staying here. Unless you need me to leave for some reason."

He shrugged. "You can stay here. It's not like I don't have space."

* * *

 **So I couldn't really figure out where to go from there, so I'm ending the chapter here.**

 **There are other reasons why Tony didn't just leave Max at the School, but they will not be revealed until later.** **But I do like how long this chapter is! It's over 1,200 words.**

 **I don't know when the next chapter will come out, because I'm about to start working on a VLD fic.**


End file.
